


Kryptonite

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Because poor Wufei, Gratuitous use of song lyrics, Karaoke, M/M, Okay so I have a weakness for making characters sing my favorite songs, Songfic, Underage Drinking, try to judge me I know you've done the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-07
Updated: 2000-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Kryptonite is owned by 3 Doors Down. Gundam Wing is owned by... Bandai, still? Idek but not me. Also, dear god, I am FIXING the lyrics on these old works. Ffs.

The g-boys (minus Duo, who was kami-sama only knows where) were at a nameless kareoke bar, winding down from the latest OZ attempt to take over the colonies. They were sitting near the stage drinking. Quatre was the first to speak up.

"Does anyone know where Duo is?"

Wufei blinked. "He was supposed to meet us here. No telling what that baka is up to."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. A spotlight focused on the stage. Duo stepped out wearing black hip-hugging jeans and a black silk shirt. The crowd went wild at the sight of the pilot. He grinned and winked at the group near the front. Music started up. Duo grabbed a mic that was thrown at him and started to sing:

 

"I took a walk around the world to

Ease my troubled mind."

 

He started towards the table where his friends sat.

 

"I left my body lyin' somewhere

In the sands of time."

 

He approached the chair Heero was sitting at.

 

"I watched the world float to the

Dark side of the moon."

 

Duo eyed Heero with distinct interest. Wufei choked on his drink. He knew where this was headed.

"I feel there's nothin' I can do,

yeah."

 

Heero suddenly grabbed Duo's mic. The long-haired boy looked suprised for a moment. His face turned from suprise to downright shock as Heero sang the next verse:

 

"I watched the world float to the

Dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be somethin'

To do with you."

 

Someone tossed Duo another mic. Trowa and Quatre looked amazed and Wufei was doing his damndest to get drunk. Duo took back over:

 

"I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end."

 

Heero wasn't bothered. He slid his hand from Duo's shoulder to his hip. Duo shivered and Heero started up again:

 

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?"

 

Duo's eyes widened when Heero's words hit home. He stroked Heero's cheekbones and sang right back:

 

"If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand?"

 

Heero smiled slightly, okay, maybe not, and pulled Duo's head down closer. He sang:

 

"I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite."

 

Duo closed the distance and kissed Heero on the mouth. Let's just say there was serious tounge action. After a while they had to break for air. Heero was smirking. Wufei was passed out on the table, whether from drinking or bloodloss was anyone's guess. Quatre was blushing at something Trowa said. Duo sang:

"You called me strong, you called me weak

But still your secrets I will keep."

 

Heero looked Duo over while singing:

 

"You took for granted all the times

I never let you down

 

You stumbled in and bumped your head

If not for me then you'd be dead."

 

Duo mock glared at him and replied:

 

"I picked you up and put you back on solid ground!"

 

Heero once again ran his hand over the other boy's side. Duo reacted more positively, kneeling in front of the Japanese pilot. Heero continued:

"If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?"

 

Duo squirmed closer, looking Heero over with an evil eye.

 

"If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand?"

 

Heero looked into blue-violet eyes that were glittering with mischief and almost missed his cue:

 

"I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite."

 

Heero dove in for the kill. The two shared a oh-my-god-get-the-kids-away-from-this-fic kiss that put the Titanic, Casablanca, AND Gone With the Wind kisses to shame. When they broke for air, Heero's smirk was considerably larger. Heero sang softly:

 

" If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?"

 

Duo answered equally soft of tone, his voice huskier than before:

 

"If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand?"

 

Heero stroked the American's jawline and murmured:

 

"I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite."

 

They joined in perfect harmony:

 

" Yeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

 

Heero continued alone:

 

" If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?"

 

Duo said in a slightly more normal voice:

 

"If I'm alive and well, will you be

There holding my hand?"

 

Heero's breathing was back to normal as he twined his fingers with Duo’s:

 

"I'll keep you by my side with

My superhuman might

Kryptonite."

 

The two kissed again. Trowa and Quatre sang the last few bars:

 

"wwoooaahhwwwwoooooaaaaahhhhh

wwoooaahhwwwwoooooaaaaahhhhh

wwoooaahhwwwwoooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh"

 

The music ended. The spellbound audience cheered like crazy. Heero and Duo were dug out of their kiss by the clapping. Duo was shocked to find he could still blush. The boys grabbed Wufei and raced to the door. The manager asked if they would come back on Friday for Lovers' night.

******************owari******************


End file.
